You change me
by SheWhoComesWithTheDawn
Summary: "You were changing me, and I knew that was what I wanted, but I was too scared to accept it." -Ben Drowned.
1. Chapter 1

**_~ Chapter One: Nice Meeting You _****__******

** T**hey told me it's just a silly story you'll soon get used to and consider it a bed-time tale immediately. They told me it's safe to toy with things and it is actually funny to see how many people did it, so he could remember all those answers properly. But I feel strained, watched, haunted. I read that story and watched the videos, even if Jadusable warned me not to. And in the same night, I heard the news, the reporter's shaking voice shouting from the living room in my ears, perhaps unknowingly mocking. I shifted on my bed, trembling.

_"The police found 17-year-old Alex York's body in his dorm room, and Mark Kelsington, the head of the police department, said we are dealing with a suicidal case. Apparently Alex York hanged himself, judging by the marks on his neck and the bow tie found on the bathroom floor, yet someone dragged him on his bed after he committed suicide. We still don't know who did it, but strangely, Mr. Kelsington found Alex's computer on and something written in a Microsoft Word document : "You shouldn't have done that." The police states that there were absolutely no fingerprints on the computer's keyboard."_

The reporter's voice paused, and some cold sweat drops went down my face. This isn't any coincidence. I just felt it, a frozen dagger exploding in my mind - the realization of my stupidity. I played with fire and now I was surprised to see I lit something up.  
I didn't know Alex York very well, but there were rumors spreading about him in my school. 17-year-old freak, obsessed with video-games and horror stuff, used to cut himself before his parents made him go to therapy, very skilled in fighting, very lonely and mysterious. Someone who you would usually avoid, and someone who most likely thought that he had nothing to lose. He was one of them. One of the persons that told me they're just stories I would enjoy. Well, I did. They were very well written, and I knew they were meant to scare you, but I couldn't help thinking they were real. So one of Alex's friends told me to try something mentioned in one of those stories and convince myself they were just fiction. Like all of them did. So I listened. And now Alex was dead. I raised my head from the ground and looked at the black cartridge on my desk. It was a fan-made Majora's Mask game in which Ben's ghost appeared, and I borrowed it from Alex. He was so excited that things were just like in the creepypasta story, and this was one of the things they used to convince me those were just inventions.  
I sighed, and I heard my mom calling me down for dinner. She didn't know I hanged out with Alex's gang. And I planned on keeping it that way, because if Ben killed Alex - there wasn't any other logical explanation, only Ben used that phrase and his story was my and Alex's favorite - I would better keep my mom out of this.  
I quickly ate my dinner - Bolognese spaghetti - and partly listened to my mom talking with my older brother on the phone. My father died in a car accident when I was six and my mother was left alone with me and my 12-year-old brother. Now he was twenty-two and he had lived in London for a few years. But enough of this. I thanked her for dinner and she gave me a shy smile, imprinted on her calm figure. My mother was always calm and happy - or at least that's how she wanted to be in front of me.  
I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room, opened my computer, yet I was slightly hesitating. Ben...  
No! I shook my head. Alex was troubled. It didn't mean that Ben Drowned killed him - actually tormented him until he killed himself. I should stop being paranoid. Creepypastas are just STORIES. I almost yelled the word "stories" in my mind, as if that was how I could convince myself once it for all.  
But the dim light my desktop gave highlighted my fear-filled figures as I was typing something on Google search. I really liked digital art and drawing. I had an account on Deviantart and a proud number of followers. Yes, this is good, doing things I like instead of worrying myself with childish fears. It's called progress. I giggled.  
I was surprised to see how many of my Deviantart friends found out about the mystery suicide. I sighed again, but this time not in instant terror, but in exasperation. They were just like me a few minutes ago. Fooled by some stupid creations. It's weird how I used to like them so much for such a long time and now I'm calling them stupid. But Alex was obsessed with supernatural events and things like that.. I don't want to end up like him. I'm too worried that I will become a freak.  
For the next hours I tried to ignore everything that had to do with the suicide. I watched my favorite cartoon for the hundredth time, at least. Me and my dad used to watch it together when he still lived. It kinda reminded me of him. When it came to Lion King he was really a child, more of a child than I was those times. I looked at my clock, and the hour of midnight was shining in neon colors, piercing the darkness in my room. I was just about to get up and go to bed when a small window popped on my screen. It was a Cleverbot chat, and the AI started it. All of the sudden. My fear came back, but something inside me convinced me to answer. This was really stupid and strange. I just needed a senseless answer and then I would be truly convinced. My keyboard made deep sounds while I was writing.

**Cleverbot : Hello.  
User : Hi?  
Cleverbot : Who is this?  
User : It doesn't matter who I am. What really matters is actually who are you.  
Cleverbot : Well then who am I?  
User : You don't know who you are?  
Cleverbot : I'm a bot, am I not?  
User : Yes, you're just a bot.  
Cleverbot : Don't be so sure. I know what happened.  
User : No you don't. You're just assuming stuff because that's what AI's do.  
Cleverbot : But I am not an AI.  
User : You just said you were.  
Cleverbot : And you believed me. After what happened, you trust me very easy.  
User : What happened? Let me prove you that you don't know anything.  
Cleverbot : I should say I'm sorry for your friend Alex. What a pity.  
User : Alex wasn't my friend. Are you one of his sick friends messing with me? You know it's illegal?!  
Cleverbot : Oh, don't be so furious... what's your name? I don't reckon you telling me that.  
User : Who are you?  
Cleverbot : I'll tell if you tell. Simple as that. **

I was insecure. It's not like Cleverbot had a mind of its own. He just took stuff he heard from people and made connections between questions and answers, so the conversation could be coherent. And Alex's suicide was a really popular subject right now. I decided to tell him.

**User : My name.. is Lana. Your turn now.  
Cleverbot : Tell me, Lana. Would one of Alex's "sick friends" kill him?  
User : No, they wouldn't. Answer my question!  
Cleverbot : I am, actually. Then explain, how can I be his friend if I killed him?  
User : Who are you?  
Cleverbot : It really is a pleasure to meet you, Lana. Yet you already know me. My name is Ben. Ben Drowned. **

* * *

Author's note : Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this chapter sucks, but I promise the story will get better! :)

Please R&R, I would really appreciate to see some opinions!

Oh and this story is _also _on Quotev, but the names of my accounts are different. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**_~ Chapter Two: You Can Trust Me_**

**_Cleverbot : It really is a pleasure to meet you, Lana. Yet you already know me. My name is Ben. Ben Drowned._**

I was petrified. All we talked about, and the fact that he knows about Alex... it was way to coherent for an AI. Only someone real could write things like that. I wanted to convince myself that Ben Drowned is nothing more than an interesting story, and I ended up with the complete opposite. But I couldn't back down now, I needed to continue this conversation. I took a deep breath and wrote something, realizing that Cleverbot already wrote a question.

**Cleverbot : Cat got your tongue?  
User : You can't be him, he doesn't exist.******I ignored his comment and straightly got to the thing that restlessed me.  
**Cleverbot : Of course I can. You can't decide who doesn't exist and who does.  
User : But he's just a story.. that's what Alex said.  
Cleverbot : And where's Alex now, Lana? **

I could smell the sarcasm and satisfaction in that sentence, and my shoulders started trembling without control.

**User : Stop talking about Alex. He was troubled.  
Cleverbot : Well then, you could say I did him a favor. Not something characteristic of me, though.  
User : You don't exist. This is a joke. Stop messing with me.  
Cleverbot : As far as I remember, you were the one that answered me and you're the one that still continues to answer.  
User : I can't just close this tab. I mean, you won't give up, would you?  
Cleverbot : Either way it's good for me. If I want to find you, I can find you anywhere you are. It's only a matter of time.  
User : That still doesn't prove the fact that you are him.  
Cleverbot : You are changing the subject so fast I can't decide what you want to know most. I don't need to prove anything. Eventually you will believe me.  
User : Is that what you said to Alex? Did you mess with him too, pretending you are Ben?  
Cleverbot : I did "mess" with Alex, but he believed me instantly.  
User : He was troubled. He believed many things.  
Cleverbot : Not all of them were false, Lana. **  
**User : What do you want?  
Cleverbot : I want many things. Especially a new Nintendo game. I get bored of old games easily.  
User : What do you want from ****_me_****?!  
Cleverbot : So now it's supposed to want something from the person you're talking to?  
User : Stop acting like you don't know what you did. You yourself said it. You killed Alex. And I knew him. So it's to be expected that you want something from me.  
Cleverbot : Why do you believe me when I say I killed Alex but you deny my name?  
User : Because Alex's death is real and Ben Drowned is not.  
Cleverbot : That's not what your paleness says. You've got a terrified look on your face. And I like your green shirt. Coincidence much?  
User : How can you see me?  
Cleverbot : They should've told you by now that Ben Drowned stays in your computer. **It looked like a mocking statement.  
**User : Stop insisting with that! I don't believe you. Where are you? How can you see me? I am calling the police.  
Cleverbot : Go ahead. I'll watch them searching. It's always fun to watch.  
User : Who are you?!**  
**Cleverbot : I told you that I am Ben Drowned.  
User : Why would Ben Drowned tell me that? Doesn't he usually torment his victims?**  
**Cleverbot : I thought you're smarter and you'd already figured out that you're not my victim.  
User : Then what do you want from me?  
Cleverbot : So you believe me at last. I think you are... different.  
User : Different?  
Cleverbot : Thanks for not arguing with me about the believing thing. Yes, different. As in someone who isn't like the others.  
User : I know what different means! But why am I different, ****_Ben Drowned? _****  
Cleverbot : Because I couldn't kill you if I tried.  
User : Of course you could.  
Cleverbot : No, I couldn't.  
User : Okay, let's just say that for now I believe you. What do you want from me, then?**  
**Cleverbot : You're very stubborn.  
User : Just answer!  
Cleverbot : It's nice to see how courageous you became since I told you you're not my victim. And you gave up easily. Maybe you're not so smart after all.  
User : Oh and you are?  
Cleverbot : That just proves I was right.**

I didn't know what to answer. He always seems to know what to reply and I find it rather intimidating. I was never good at arguments. Yet he was right. Why did I suddenly begin to trust him so easy? He said he killed Alex York, that he was Ben Drowned and he is somewhere around here because he can see me properly. And then it hit me. I sighed in a constant realization. Alex killed himself. So Cleverbot was lying. It wasn't a murder. It was a suicide.

**User : You said you killed Alex. But he killed himself. It wasn't a murder.  
Cleverbot : You know me better to be asking this type of questions.  
User : What do you mean?  
Cleverbot : You're truly not so smart after all, Lana. That is sad. I don't literally kill people all the time. I drive them mad until they kill themselves. What a pity, that Alex. He already was half-mad. I didn't have much work to do.  
User : If you were smart then you wouldn't be wasting your time talking to me if you said you're not planning to "kill me".  
Cleverbot : I said I can't kill you. So I am not wasting my time, you know. I am spending it with the only human-being that is immune to my Ben Drowned charm.  
User : Ben Drowned charm? That's just a disgusting cover name for what you actually do.  
Cleverbot : Sometimes I regret that my charm doesn't work on you. Maybe one day it would. I could wish that on my birthday.  
User : You're mad.  
Cleverbot : Aren't all of my kind mad in a way?  
User : I don't want to spend time with you. And you can't stop me from ignoring you. I am immune.  
Cleverbot : I never said I couldn't kill your family. Just because you are immune doesn't mean that they are too. Let's see if that applies to them, shall we?  
User : No! Don't! I'll do whatever you say! Just leave them out of this!  
Cleverbot : Whatever I say? That sounds tempting...**

I let out a small gasp. Was he actually**...**?!

**Cleverbot : I was joking! You should've seen your face! Well, for the beginning, I want you to trust me. Because you can trust me, Lana.  
User : I guess I can do that.  
Cleverbot : And, by the way, you would do yourself a great favor if you'd keep your temper now.  
User : What do you mean?**

Before that bot could answer, I heard steps behind me and I turned, only to face a boy dressed in a green tunic. From his empty eye sockets blood was flowing. He was wearing a green hat just like Link from The Legend of Zelda, and my whole body ceased to function in a matter of seconds. My eyes widened in amazement and fear - I managed to convince myself that creepypastas didn't exist, even if Cleverbot had tried to prove me something else. I actually did. But now...  
As if he could read my mind, he grinned, seemingly knowing about what impact his appearance from nowhere had upon me. I was staring at him like I've seen a ghost. Which I did, if I thought at it better. The lights that came from the street and the dim light my computer gave illuminated his face partially, just enough to make him look mysterious and _real. _  
"It rarely happens to see you speechless" the boy - Ben, who was I kidding - said.  
"You... you're real." I whispered lowly between dried lips.  
"Of course I am. How many times do I have to tell you?" Ben tried to look exasperated, but he failed. I could tell he was somehow pleased by the fact that I now actually believed him.  
I didn't reply though. I continued to stare. He looked much better than in the fan-made game. I mentally slapped myself immediately. What's wrong with me? He is Ben Drowned. He killed Alex. I shouldn't be thinking about him like this. Still, he said I could trust him. I sighed. I am such an idiot.  
"Stop it!" he said, interrupting my waves of thoughts.  
"Stop what?"  
"Stop being quiet. You're making me feel uncomfortable."  
"_I _am making _you _feel uncomfortable?" I spat. He was cocky.  
"Yes, you are, actually." He grinned again. "You keep staring at me. I know I am irresistible, but be more subtle."  
"You aren't irresistible!" I said, feeling my cheeks heating up.  
"You're a bad liar, Lana."  
Ben came closer to me, and I could hear his breathing. The black hollows where his eyes were supposed to be seemed to be staring at me.  
"You look really beautiful too, you know?" he murmured, giving me a shy smile.  
What in the name of God was happening here?!

* * *

Author's note : Hii guys! Soo.. what do you think? Is it bad? Is it?  
And what do you think of Ben and Lana? Do you think he has some kind of plan?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - Can you do me a favor?**_

**I** had no idea what was happening here. Ben Drowned called me beautiful. I know I shouldn't be flattered, because he _did _kill Alex, and I insisted on reminding myself that, but no one ever has called me beautiful. Except for my mother, but aren't mothers supposed to call you beautiful in the first place? My face was red, and I was glad that the lights were too pale for anyone to notice. I was convinced that if Ben saw he would make a snarky comment for sure.  
On the other hand, I knew I wasn't beautiful. With so many freckles on my face I'd rather be called pretty, but surely not beautiful. So I don't know if he was just toying with me or he actually meant it. I only now realized the deadly silence between us.  
Ben backed down a few steps after he saw my reaction. He looked hurt and insecure of what he said. Yet I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. How could empty eye sockets actually say much more than real eyes do sometimes?

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, gazing in my direction with fear.  
I didn't know what to answer. It looked like he did meant it and now I feel bad for showing my doubts.  
"No, nothing." I said, forcing myself to smile. "It's just that no one has ever called me beautiful before." I admitted.  
"Oh!" Ben exclaimed with relief. "In that case, everyone else _must _be blind, Lana. You are obviously beautiful." He said, very calm and honest.  
My face was literally burning, and I forced myself to keep looking at him.  
"Thank you, Ben." I replied, now truly smiling.  
"You're welcome." He paused a few seconds, then continued. "So, there's a stranger in your room that's calling you beautiful and the only thing you do is blushing like a tomato?" I sighed as soon as he finished his question. There's goes the likable Ben. He chuckled at his own comment, before I could answer.  
" I can't kick you out if I don't even know how you got in here, can I? " I asked him, trying to sound playful like he does, but I most likely failed.  
" I was here for a long time. You just didn't notice because I know how to stay invisible. " Ben had a proud expression imprinted on his face.  
" Yeah, but you still didn't answer my question! It's not something new, but you should _try_ at least." I told him, shifting in my chair. How couldn't I notice Ben Drowned was in my room? Maybe because I never considered this possibility before. Let's be honest, without a proper reason, who would look for him in his house?  
_Alex would_, I thought instantly. It was painful to think that he committed suicide because of the boy that's sitting in front of me and I actually began to trust him after he even told me it was true. Why did he became what he became in the first place? Why does he toy with people? I had to fight the urge of asking him, because I thought it would sound rather mean when told out loud, and I didn't intend that.  
" I always answer questions! " He pouted, interrupting me from thinking. " But I don't always give the answer the same day. " Ben noticed the look in my eyes after he finished speaking, and continued rapidly. " I just had to drag myself out of your computer. Yet if I knew I'd had to re-arrange everything that is on your desk I would've gave up with the surprise. "  
I giggled. Ben thought at something, then a big smile appeared on his face.  
" You should make my portrait someday! I think your Deviantart friends would appreciate my irresistible portrait. I mean, who wouldn't?" He said so full of himself.  
I gazed at him, thinking that no one actually wouldn't. But he didn't need to know that.  
" The girl that has to make the portrait wouldn't. "  
" Have I ever told you you're a bad liar? "  
I should consider the possibility of him reading my mind. How else could Ben _always _know what to say? I didn't reply, and he smirked, seemingly knowing that'd annoy me even more.  
" I don't like leaving you speechless, even though it's nice to know that I have that impact." Ben sat down on the corner of my bed, arranging his green hat, which made his blonde hair fall over his eyes. I said to myself the same thing he told me on Cleverbot this night : _Coincidence much?_  
" Tell me about your family. " Ben said, breaking the awkward silence between us.  
" My father died when I was six. " I started. " He died in a car accident. It's been a long time ago so it's not that hard for me to talk about it."  
" I'm sorry. " He said, with a gentle voice.  
" It's okay. " I assured him. " My brother was twelve when it happened. Now he's twenty-two and he lives in London. I never really get the chance to talk to him again, because he rarely calls us. He's busy, I guess. "  
Ben nodded, apologetically.  
I didn't know he was busy. I was just assuming that so I would feel better about him.

" How did you know I draw? " I asked him all of the sudden. I don't keep my sketches on my desk, so I was curious.  
Ben gave up on his hat and moved his attention to me.  
" I like digital art. And when someone draws _me_ and _someone else_ comments.. well I like to see _who_ does. " Ben said, meaningfully, smiling widely.  
Well, now it makes sense. I looked at the clock and almost jumped because of surprisement. _4:45 am, _shining dimly in neon colors. Did I actually spend my whole night talking to Ben? And how did time fly so fast? Again, as if he could read my mind, Ben said :  
" I should go. It's kind of late and I need to finish my game. " He stood up, and his green hat fell immediately and messed up his hair. Ben gasped, exasperated, and leaned to grab it. I laughed shyly. Can't he see it's too big for his head? I guess he's giddy.  
" Um, Ben? " I asked, when he finally put his hat back on his head, without noticing it was bending very hard to his left.  
" Yes? "  
" Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? " I breathed out, as surprised as he was hearing it.  
" Of course, Lana. " He said, without hesitating. When he moved his head, his hat fell again, and I almost shouted.  
" Remind me to buy you a hat that isn't too big for your head. " I said.  
" This one's perfect! " Ben fought back.  
" I can see. " I told him sarcastically, while grabbing it out from his hands and putting it on my desk. Then I softened my voice and jumped on my side of the bed, saying :  
" Good night, Ben! "  
" Good night, Lana. I hope you don't talk in your sleep. I'd hate hearing your dreams with me. " He remarked, annoyingly.  
" I don't have dreams with you! " I exclaimed.  
" You wish. "  
Ben sat besides me, and I ignored his comment and closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep, with one corner of my mind being aware of his gaze.

***

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was Ben sleeping next to me, his warm hand tightly holding mine. I smiled to myself and looked at the clock. 6:30 am. I thought it would be late, judging by the powerful rays of sun that entered my room and shun all over the objects. I slowly put my head back on my cold pillow, trying to get some more sleep, and making sure I didn't wake Ben. To be honest, I actually liked him holding my hand and I was sure that if he woke up, he would let it go, and I didn't want that.

***

My mother's voice shouting from downstairs interrupted my sleep. I quickly turned to see if he was still here, because if she came up and saw Ben in my room, especially in my bed, I would be dead. Yet Ben left, I realized regretfully. I fondly remembered how he held my hand and my face colored pink again. I got up and was just about to leave for breakfast, when I tripped on something.  
A green hat. Ben's hat. With a note on it. I grabbed it rapidly. Ben's handwriting was more neat that mine was, I observed.

_Dear Lana,  
I left because I had to finish my game, otherwise they just won't buy me a new one, and you have no idea how many new games are out now!  
But I'll see you soon! Don't forget, you owe me a new hat and a portrait. And don't you dare give me - actually, this thing-_that _look, because you'll most likely enjoy yourself. I mean, you get to spend time with _me,_ and who wouldn't, in that case? _  
_And I can't wait, because, implicitly, I get to spend time with you too, and you're my Zelda._

_PS : I noticed your super-awesome collection of Zelda games, and let's just say you owe me a few many hours of playing as well._

PPS : I'll give you my hat because you said my head's too small for it, so I thought yours would do just fine.

Ben.

After I finished reading I didn't even say something about the last part, which was meant to annoy me. I was too concentrated at something else he wrote, and I didn't care or want to think about other things. My stomach twisted with emotion, and I re-read it ten times at least to make sure it was truly written there.  
_You're my Zelda. _

BEN'S POV

It was already late when I arrived at the Slender Mansion, and I was sure everyone would freak out again. They always do when I stay out all night, presumably killing. It did not suit me. Jeff is the one that leaves for days, and sometimes EJ, but I rarely do it. I guessed they were concerned about me. I _had _to tell them about Lana. They would understand then, I hoped.  
As soon as I got in, I had to deal with Slender. He asked me where have I been and I quickly mumbled something about having to finish a game and ran upstairs in a hurry.  
"Child..." his voice faded when I got in my room. I knew I was rude. I'll apologize later.  
I grabbed my controller and the _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ cartridge which was laying on my bed and started playing. After a few hours, I heard a loud knock on my door and paused the game. I wanted to say "come in" but Jeff already entered. His gray hoodie was stained with blood and he held a knife in his left hand, blood dripping from its tip as well.  
" Ben, I just arrived and they told me you've been missing last night." His voice betrayed his worries.  
" It's fine, Jeff, really." I replied.  
" Did something happen, Ben? " He asked, gazing in my direction. "You've been acting strange lately." His knife-carved smile looked mockingly, but I knew he cared. I could trust him in this.  
" Can I ask you a favor? " I said, while playing with my controller's buttons randomly.  
" Of course. " Jeff replied. " Go on. "  
I did, and as soon as I finished speaking, his facial expression became horrified. His pale face was contorted with surprisement, and he looked even more terrifying than he always does.  
" Ben, are you sure? " Jeff asked.  
I nodded.  
" Fine, I will. " He turned his back at me and started walking out of my room, with his free hand holding the door-knob.  
" Jeff! " I yelled. He stopped walking, paying attention. "Keep it a secret!"  
" Don't worry. After what you asked me to do, I'll for sure will. " Jeff numbly said, then he left, closing the door.

* * *

**Author's note : Hi everyone! :) **

**So, here's the update. Do you like it? And what do you think about Ben and Lana so far? **

**Aaand what do you guys think Ben asked Jeff to do? **

**PS : Thanks so much for the reviews! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**_- Chapter Four : Her Link _**

_You're my Zelda._  
_You're my Zelda.  
You're my Zelda._  
I couldn't stop repeating this phrase in my head. It was like it had entered there and now it refused to get out, sticking onto every fibre of my brain forever. I held on to the letter tightly and stuck it in my fist before going down for breakfast, still partially aware of everything around me. Everything I did was revolving now on those words and a few big misunderstandings. Why did Ben ever chose to be what he is? He's different. He is not a psychopath. What made him choose his life? It still felt wrong asking him, and he never actually said when he will be back, so I was just probably over-reacting and over-thinking. Maybe he won't. He did say I _wasn't _his victim, but he threatened to harm my family if I didn't accept to spend time with him. I remembered that clearly : _I never said I couldn't kill your family. Just because you are immune doesn't mean that they are too. Let's see if that applies to them, shall we? _  
Why me? Why was I so special to him? Was it because of Alex? Because I had known him for a rather long time? I never realized how spaced out I was when he had been around, not thinking at details properly. But hold on a second. Was I now assuming that he actually was a cold-blooded killer? I shook my head in disapproval, while making my way downstairs. I was completely sure he wasn't. I could feel it in my bone marrow. Ben Drowned was different. I quickly had this decision after he showed up in front of me, looking even more real than anyone ever did and ever will. But the question that bothered me still then was simply : _why? _  
I read so many books that contained very-well written murderers and whatever Ben was assumed to be, yet there wasn't any slight similarity between them, besides the fact that they have both killed. Why is he doing that? Is it because he lost his family and the creepypastas are now his new one?  
There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I couldn't find the courage to bring any of them up. It seemed disrespectful to ask anyone things like those. I silently sat down and looked at my empty, white plate. It had a crack on its upper-left side, because I always hit the bottom of my glass with the plate when I want to drink something. It makes an awkward noise that catches everyone's attention and makes my cheeks heat up with shame. Especially the rare times when me and my mom go out for dinner. She doesn't like eating out. Actually, since the accident, she never really went _out_ in the first place. She just locked herself in more and more, giving all of us fake smiles, thinking we won't notice, and when my brother left, it was the top of it. That's the reason why I never want to leave her. I'm scared of what she will become if I leave her all alone. She needed me.  
When I think about it, it's the time I miss my dad the most. They had always been a good team, I remembered vaguely. I know that now she's trying to look happy and be charismatic, pretending to wish to go out shopping with me and do things I like, but I can sense the displeasure and sadness in her voice. And it's not a bad displeasure - the kind that comes with not caring and not loving. I can't actually explain it. But I know it's permanently there, and I am doing my best ignoring it and trying to make it disappear, but it won't budge.  
I yawned and raised up my head, sending all of my thoughts away, only to face my mom, which was gazing at me, demanding, with a frying pan in her left hand. I was rapidly engulfed in a delicious scent of eggs and bacon.  
"Lana, I asked you what you wanted." she said, softly. "What were you thinking at?" she then asked, not waiting for an answer to the first question.  
I grabbed my fork and put some slices of bacon on my plate and an egg as a response, then replied :  
"Nothing important. Just about something I read a few weeks ago."  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. In the meantime, she had put her frying pan away and sat down beside me. She looked like she slept well, and I smiled.  
"Is it something I'd find interesting?"  
"I don't know exactly. If video-games intrigue you then -"  
"Oh no! I don't have the patience." she cut me off. My mom rarely did that, so I suppose it was a good thing. "You know, when your brother used to play all of those games I bought him, he wanted me to play with him. I'm not sure if you remember. He always won, because I wasn't very patient and I died easily."  
She laughed shyly.  
"It's not an actual video-game, mom." I said. "It's a legend about a game haunted by a boy's ghost. And that boy likes to torment the game's players until they become mad." I explained.  
"Well, that for sure is more interesting than jumping from a platform to another. But I still don't know why you take your time reading things like that."  
"They're very well-written! I consider them short-stories."  
"But the idea of them is literally killing, isn't it? What would you learn from them?" My mother asked me, letting me know by her voice it was one of those meaningful talks that should make me think about the subject in a different manner afterwards.  
"Why am I supposed to learn something from them? Why can't it just be the pleasure of reading?" I spat, knowing my tone was more intense than it should be.  
"Lana, I'm just worried about you and about what influences you. I don't want you to get hurt..."  
Get hurt? What could hurt me? Maybe she said it in general. Of course she did.  
"Well, don't be. You don't have any reason to be. It's just the pleasure of reading, mom. It gives me images of people I can draw." I smiled, assuring her everything was fine. Even if she didn't know about Ben, if she did, she would've told me the same thing. That she didn't want me to get hurt and that she cared about me. But I could trust Ben. He won't hurt me. He said it, and I was sure I could trust him. He wasn't a bad influence like Alex was. And, after all, I did owe Ben a portrait...  
"Fine, Lana, just eat." She replied, numbly. The motherly figure seemed to be gone. Maybe the real her, the one that still haven't gotten over my dad's death, came out.  
I nodded and ate fast, thanked her for breakfast and ran back up. She just nodded as well.  
"Thank you for defending me. It was rather impressive, to be honest." I heard a familiar voice as soon as I closed the door of my room. When I turned, I put my hand over my mouth in order to hold back the surprise shout.  
"Ben!" I said, high-pitched. "I wasn't expecting you here so soon!"  
I analyzed him. He wore no hat this time and his light-blonde hair was messy again and tangled, covering the black hollows of his eyes. His chubby cheeks had a pale rose color on them, and he plainly looked, should I say, adorable. Was he always wearing something green? This time he had a simple green T-shirt with long sleeves instead of his tunic.  
"Isn't that how we always meet? I find it quite nice, to see you stunned every time I'm around. Did I ever mentioned how irresistible you most likely find me?"  
I opened my mouth in objection, but he raised his had to cut me off.  
"Don't you dare say it's not true! You're like an open book that tries to close. _Tries._" He smiled, emphasizing the last word.  
He moved around my room, his eyes falling on the fan-made Majora's Mask cartridge at an instance. I clenched my teeth loudly. I hoped he wouldn't notice it because I didn't want to _see_ his reaction to it. I already knew it would be a full-self one, like all the others were. But he only smiled foolishly with one corner of his mouth and then walked passed it. He planted himself on the floor, paddling slowly with his index fingers, creating small craters in the fluffy carpet in the places his fingers touched it. Ben stared at me persistently, and I shifted, searching through my mind for a good subject to mention.  
"I was expecting a cheeky comment." I said, sitting next to him. He smelled sweet and prickly, like a pleasant mixture of sandalwood and pine cones, and it was dizzy.  
"If you want one so bad, let me think for a second." Ben said, and then he mimed a thoughtful face. I playfully hit him in his arm, saying :  
"Just admit you can't find one!"  
I had a wide smile spread on my face, and he raised one of his eyebrows questioningly.  
"You're just happy that you didn't have to find something that'll compete with a cheeky comment. Because, let's face it, you wouldn't have found anything." He giggled.  
He was so haughty sometimes, but, there's no way I could've put it otherwise : I liked his haughty side. Not like I've properly seen another side of him, just small bits and pieces. But he _had_ a sweet side. And I knew he tried to hide it, but he's not doing very well sometimes.  
"Ben?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you going to be here all day?" I questioned, hopefully.  
"Well, I don't have anything better to do, so I guess I will."  
"That's great!" I exclaimed with a very squeaky voice, without thinking first. He startled, as if he didn't expect me to ever think like that, and then he grinned, the pale color in his cheeks becoming not so pale. His hand was shyly trailing towards mine, and I held my breath, because it seemed like he wasn't aware of it. He caught my look and quickly withdrawn it, then added:  
"You owe me a portrait, you know that?"  
"And a new hat - and just so you know, it _doesn't _fit my head!" I told him.  
"Is it too small?" He asked, devilishly.  
I just groaned and went to my desk to grab my chalk and pencils, then gestured him to stand up, while I was searching for a clean piece of paper though a mass of old drawings and drafts. Then I sat down and concentrated only at his face and at his expression, because I wanted to make an impressive portrait.  
"How long am I supposed to stay here? My feet hurt." Ben complained.  
"Don't be a crybaby. And stand still. I can't draw nice if you keep moving." I replied.  
"But I feel stupid like this!"  
"Just like this?" I asked, and he laughed.  
I don't know how much it took me to make his portrait, but when I was done, my fingers were differently colored. Ben looked relieved.  
"Now I just have to edit it, so if you don't mind waiting a bit..." I started.  
"No, not at all! I'll check this." He said, and pointed to the fan-made game." I want to see how good-looking I am in the game, so there would be an explanation for why you have it."  
"Now it's too late for that comment! And I'd say you'll be surprised." I remembered how I realized he looked much better than in the game the first time I saw him.  
"What do you mean?" He demanded.  
"See it yourself. I'm busy" I said, and he sighed.  
An hour later, I was truly done with it.  
"Wanna see it?" I asked him, happily.  
"Of course! And I must say, that game _is_ disappointing." He whined, but he put away the controller and came closer to me.  
"1, 2 , 3, look!" I said, excited.  
He didn't say anything, just stared, and I was worried. Was it bad? Was it actually that bad?  
"Do you like it?" I started, insecure.  
"Like it?" He asked, incredulous. "I love it! It's the best portrait I've ever seen!" He said, enthusiastically. "You're really talented, Lana." Ben smiled. "Also, I like that you've put the new hat in your drawing. And that little fairy detail."  
I laughed.  
"Thanks, Ben. For the compliment, I mean." I told him in response.  
"You're welcome. You should put it on your Deviantart page." He suggested. "Everyone is going to love it, for sure."  
"I will." I assured him, kindly. He was so close, and his elbow pressed on my shoulder lightly. His sweet scent calmed me, and I slowly put my head on his arm, unconsciously. He didn't mind, but I felt his body tense a bit, for a few seconds, then he relaxed.  
"Lana!" My mom shouted. "A friend just called and she invited us over!"  
I sighed. I didn't want to leave, and that was her way of telling me "get ready fast, we're leaving in five".  
"You have to go, don't you?" asked Ben, and I raised my head from his arm.  
"I do. I can't refuse to go, because, you see, my mother is rarely socializing, since the accident." I said. "It's an opportunity for her to go out, and I don't want to miss it."  
Something flickered on Ben's face, but he nodded, and said cheerily:  
"I'll see you later."  
He smiled, and turned towards the door of my room.  
"Why are you going that way?" I suddenly asked him, as soon as I realized what he was about to do.  
"Don't worry. I know my way back."  
"Okay. Then, I'll see you later." I smiled back.  
Ben twisted the doorknob, but I wanted to make something clear before he left.  
"Hey, wait. If I'm your Zelda, that means that you're my Link?" I questioned, referring to his note.  
"Only if you want me to be." He responded, hopefully.  
"I do, Ben. I really do." I said, and Ben's cheeks colored dark-pink.  
Then he left, leaving me with a dumb smile on my face.  
He was _my Link_.

* * *

**Author's note : Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! You're the best! So, question time!  
Why do you think Ben became a killer? Is it because he is a psychopath, or does he have other reasons?**

**PS: ****I FINALLY got Majora's Mask! Yay! I'm so excited to play it!**

**PPS : By the way, ****_very_**** important disclaimer : the portrait Lana did isn't mine, I just took it from Google Images ( all appreciation goes to the person that made it, because it's really awesome and I love it ^_^ ) , and it's the cover image for the story if any of you want to see it, because I liked the connection. :) I don't know how to link a word to the image here, so if it's possible and some of you guys know, please tell me. Thanks ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**- Chapter five : Guilt**_

BEN'S POV

When I entered the Mansion, an unusual bleak atmosphere quickly engulfed me. Everyone was out killing, and outside it was pouring cold, thunders illuminating the long corridors with black shadows. I startled and ran up to my room to finish my game until they'll be back. I had to talk to Jeff about the "favor" I had asked him the other day. It had to be done. Soon. My chest ached at the thought of it. A vague feeling of selfishness tingled my head, but this is what I had wanted for a long time, and it was so close, I could almost grab it in my fist and never let it go. I realized a long time ago there were few persons I could really trust, so I thought that losing the others was just in my own advantage. And the only ones I could trust were the creepypastas. But now I felt that there was someone else I could put my faith in, and no matter how much I tried to say to myself that it was just a facade, it wouldn't stick to me. I wanted so badly be able to trust anyone else, but that situation frightened me. All of my trust was shattered when I was twelve. _The same age Lana's brother had when their father died, _I thought suddenly. But my father never loved me. He wished to kill me. Which he did. That marked me.  
I was randomly pressing buttons, and I had no pleasure of playing this game. Or anything else. I just wanted to talk to Jeff sooner. Time usually flies fast for me, but now three hours passed very slowly, and I was restlessly walking through the Mansion, paddling with my fingers on my palms. The rain ceased to a murmur. I heard the front door opening and rapidly after a wave of voices invaded the emptiness of the house. I stopped walking and turned back.  
"JEFF!" I yelled, as soon as I got to the staircase. Everyone turned, facing me with amazement expressions imprinted on their faces. Their clothes were stained with fresh blood and old blood as well, that almost seemed black, and they had wild looks in their eyes. Well, everyone except Slender. He was still formal and inexpressive, as usual.  
"Child! When did you get back?" He asked, arranging the sleeves of his black suit.  
"I don't know, but you all were already gone." I replied. Jeff made his way through and got in front of me, during my small talk with Slender.  
"What is it?" He asked, his unblinking eyes gazing at me intensely.  
"Can I talk to you?" I murmured. "In private."  
He just raised his shoulders and followed me, while everybody else made their way in a different direction.  
"Jeff, remember that favor I asked you?" I started.  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Well, have you done _it _yet?" My voice trembled with emotion, and I a strange feeling of wrongness turning my empty stomach upside down.  
"I never thought you wanted it so soon." Jeff said, almost as a whisper.  
"It's important, Jeff. Sooner the better. Please?" That feeling became stronger, but I gulped and tried to ignore it.  
"You've changed, Ben." He stated, thoughtfully.  
"Will you do it or not?" My voice trembled with impatience.  
"You know I will. But keep what I said in mind. When?" Jeff twisted his knife on his pale fingers.  
"Next Monday." I said. He gasped.  
"That's Christmas Eve." He told me.  
"Do you have any special plans?" I asked, trying to sound playfully. I knew very well what day Monday was.  
"No. Monday it is." Jeff agreed and he left, with some final muttered words :  
"I hope you know what you're doing."  
_I do, _I thought, yet not answering back, but the wrongness made my body sting. It _was_ what I wanted, right?  
But still, Christmas Eve. And even Jeff was hesitating. No. It won't be that bad.  
A painful memory invaded my head like a sinuous creature.  
_Until the Dawn of The Fifth Year. _  
"Ben! Come here for a second!" Jane yelled, and I went straightly there, chasing it away as fast as it came in my mind in the first place.  
They were all sitting down, Jeff included. And they stared at me, as if they were expecting some answers.  
"Yes, Jane?" I asked, in complete confusion.  
"We all want to know what's happening with you lately." She demanded.  
"Nothing." I said. "What made you all think there is something wrong?" I did all I could to sound detached.  
"You always leave in a hurry, and when you come back, you find stupid excuses to lock yourself in your room. You weren't like this before." Jane seemed to be the only one talking, and I felt the pressure she put on me. I hoped my face would be unreadable, still.  
"I changed." I told her, not sure if this was the proper answer I should give.  
"_What _changed you?" Her black hair partly covered her face, and her clothes were still full of salty-smelling blood. She didn't look like the kind of person you wouldn't answer to.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I've been rude."  
"Yeah, you shouldn't have done that." Masky interfered, and a few chuckled, but Jane gestured to cut them off. They did.  
"Are you using my own phrase against me?" I asked him, and he just made a neutral sign. That was the reason why he wasn't good at arguments.  
"Of course it matters!" Jane's voice was a bit high-pitched, but she stopped talking for a few moments, her eyebrows lifting thoughtfully. "Hold on a second... you don't want to tell us because there's a girl involved?" Her smile grew widely, and I could tell she how much satisfaction she had.  
I had to tell them at some point. It went easier as I thought it will be, though.  
"That's right." I admitted. "Now can you please just stop?"  
"What's her name, Ben? I bet she has a beautiful name!" Sally asked, pushing Jane aside. I bit my lip. I didn't want to answer to all their questions. I knew they were neverending.  
"Her name is Lana. Beautiful, right?" I replied, sighing silently.  
Sally nodded. "Can we meet her?" She then questioned, clapping her hands enthusiastically.  
My eyes suddenly caught Jeff's.  
"Soon, yes." Then I turned and left, closing the door while murmurs began.  
I couldn't say the same about that unrecognisable, horrible feeling.

_"Hey, wait. If I'm your Zelda, that means that you're my Link?" _  
_"Only if you want me to be." _  
_"I do, Ben. I really do."_

A part of it was guilt. What about the other?

***

I went back to the entrance of the Temple of Time, now being sure I was prepared and that I could go on this time. As soon as I entered, the Song of Time started playing, and I felt ice blocks melting down my spine. Meanwhile, I felt a sore pain in my neck, that went up to the black hollows of my eyes and then to my scalp, and I felt frozen needles piercing through my lungs. I quickly quitted the game and threw my controller away, covering my face with my cold hands. They were trembling with icyness, and my cheeks hit up with warmth when my palms touched them.  
I simply couldn't do it. This is the stage where I stop my game instinctively. That song brings back memories I'm trying to forget. And if I spend my whole days trying to get over them, even though I know that there's some kind of blockage in my head that won't budge, I might go insane. More insane than I am now, anyway.  
Then I thought at Lana, as if this way I could calm down. She's not like anyone I've ever met before. I could see that she deeply trusted me, even when I was toying with her on Cleverbot. But why would she? She knows about me, but she was afraid back then, like everyone else would be. And still, she found the courage to actually trust me. _Truly_ _trust me_. To be honest, I was thinking of driving her mad just as I did with her friend, Alex, the first time I talked to her. But then... the idea changed. The _whole_ idea.  
I couldn't kill her even if I tried to.  
But why?  
I shrugged. I needed to talk to someone. But not to the creepypastas. I knew exactly to who. And I knew that, after Jeff did what he's supposed to do, there won't be much time left.

LANA'S POV

„Your daughter grew up nicely, Anna." My mother's friend said, and I smiled as a response. My mom only nodded, shyly. I was the one making conversation with _her_ friend, in her place. She simply stood there, agreeing with everything, as if she didn't have any opinion to share. I couldn't help but feeling bad on the inside. I had to look happy on the outside, to make a good impression, or at least try to, but on the inside I thought I felt like my mom did all the time. And it was horrible. It was the second time this woman invited us over in two days, and I couldn't help but thinking she felt pity for us. The first time we visited her, it was much better. Maybe because then she found out my dad died.  
„You're really quiet, you two." She added, gazing in our direction questioningly. I lowered my head a few inches, and my mother answered, almost as a whisper, shifting insecurely in her chair:  
„I'm so sorry! We've never intended to be rude."  
„Oh, it's fine, Anna!"  
I almost choked.  
My dad used to mention my mother's name in almost every sentence. He said her name was beautiful, so he should be saying it more often. Extremely often. My eyes itched, and my bottom lip was trembling.  
„Excuse me, where's the bathroom?" I asked.  
She gestured me some directions, and I thanked her, rushing that way. All these memories, why did I even remembered them? I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My pale-red hair was a mess, as usual, and freckles covered my soft, pink cheeks. I took a deep breath and calmed down, then splashed my face with some cold water, leaving the drops to flow down my neck.  
I turned and closed the door, and I heard my mom talking to her friend. I smiled with relief: it was a good thing, her socializing again with someone else other than me and my brother.  
"Lana!" A familiar voice said from my left. My look flew in that direction, my heart pounding in my chest. I knew that voice..  
"Ben?!" I exploded in realization. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, everyone else is boring, so implicitly I'm bored." He explained, through a wide grin.  
"I'm not boring?"  
"You're far from boring." He replied, assuringly.  
"Define 'far'." I demanded, _almost_ teasingly. My feet were tangled in the fluffy scarlet carpet, and no one noticed I was talking to a boy on the corridor. Either the acoustic in here isn't good or the conversation they're having is interesting. I really hope it's the last one. Because that means my mom's making progress.  
"You know very well what I meant, Lana." He leaned carefully on a door, and he smelled sweet and prickly in the same time again, making me feel a pleasing kind of dizzy.  
"Yeah, I do." I agreed. He showed me an of-course-you-do face and a few minutes later he was studying my own face, and I didn't know what to do. It was a strange feeling, knowing someone is looking at you at that exact moment. Now his expression became worried.  
"Did you cry?" Ben suddenly asked me. "Your eyes are red."  
"I-.." I started. "I just remembered something about my dad and-"  
"Oh." He cut me off, with a neutral voice. And then: "I'm sorry."  
"What for?" I asked, patting my eyes softly with the right sleeve of my blouse, trying to wipe away the redness.  
"I almost know how you feel." He said, with a slight tremble in his voice.  
"Almost?" Then I thought at what I said, and corrected myself fastly. "I'm sorry too. Really."  
His facial expression didn't betray anything.  
I don't know how it happened, maybe it was an unconscious act, but I took a step forward, raised on my tip-toes and hugged him. My cheek was pressed to his warm neck, and he hugged me too, instantly, first shyly and then tightly, entangling his hand in my hair. I couldn't feel his heartbeat, maybe his heart wasn't beating, considering the fact that he drowned, but I didn't care. My own heart was beating fast enough.  
"Lana?" He muffled, breaking the hug.  
"Yes?" I responded.  
"Can you guess something?"  
"Sure."  
"When I'll be King of Pride Rock, what'll that make you?" Ben said.  
What did he mean by that? I paused for a few seconds, then it hit me.  
"You saw Lion King?" I asked, surprised. I never thought he would like it.  
"Only the first movie, though." He replied.  
"What? That's bad, Ben!" I exclaimed. He had an unreadable expression, so I added quickly: "I mean, you have to watch the second one. Soon." I smiled. „We can see it together."  
"Tonight?" He proposed, wishfully.  
"Tonight it is. I have to go, or otherwise they'll be worried." I gestured to the room where my mom and her friend were.  
"Did I make you feel better?" He asked suddenly, locks of hair covering a few parts of his face.  
"Much better."  
He _did._ He always does, actually.  
"Well then, I suppose I'm doing a pretty good job as being your Link."  
I nodded, smiling.  
"And I think I'm bad at being Zelda." I said, leaning from one foot to another.  
"You're not! You're actually better that Zelda itself!" Ben assured me, and I looked at the ground so he couldn't see my rose cheeks.  
"See you tonight, Ben." I said, with a low voice.  
He nodded and chuckled, then he opened the door and he was gone.  
_He indirectly called himself a monkey. _I thought, amused.

* * *

**Author's note : Hi everyone! How have you been? :)  
So, what do you think about this chapter? And The Dawn of The Fifth Year Ben remembered? Any opinions?  
Thanks so much for the views & hearts & comments! ^_^**

PS: Have you noticed the Lion King references? :D 


	6. Chapter 6

_**- Chapter Six: I just want to be free**_

LANA'S POV

"Oh, you're back already!" My mother exclaimed, and I just nodded, cheerfully. She was too into her conversation with her friend to notice I was gone for a really long time, and I made my way towards a comfy chair, chewing my cheek with impatience. It wasn't really such a big deal, I thought, but I did look forward to tonight, and I needed to do something to make time fly faster. So I contemplated about what he actually thought of me. His personality can be slithery, and maybe he just pretended his sweet side. My stomach twisted with a painful emotion that pushed away that thought instantly. Ben put too much honesty in everything he did to give me reasons to have any doubts. I probably was just over-reacting because no other boy has ever showed interest towards me before. I'm not that kind of girl that catches people's looks. I am the one left unnoticed, most of the times. So why was he spending time with _me_ then, when he could be around someone else, someone more worth his attention? I shrugged silently. I could trust him, couldn't I? I shook my head with disbelief.  
What's wrong with me?  
Of course I can.

The buttery smell of popcorn invaded my room quickly. Luckily, my mom was already asleep, so she didn't ask me what was I doing with so much food at 10 am. Still, it concerned me that, no matter the answer, she would've just raised her shoulders carelessly and went back to sleep, like she always does. It looks like she does care, but not enough. I sat down and grabbed a fist of popcorn, shoving it in my mouth. I'm not being formal when I'm at home. Not usually.  
"I never expected you to do that." Ben's voice almost made me choke, and I swallowed instantly, feeling my cheeks heating up. He laughed, yet I looked around and I didn't see him anywhere. When I turned back, facing the door, he was sitting next to me. _Then_ I stifled with surprisement. _How_ did he get there? As if he could hear my thoughts, he answered to my untold question, but I assumed the questioning expression imprinted on my face said enough.  
"Surprise!" Ben exclaimed, gesturing with his hands in a silly way. "You left your phone on your bed." He explained meaningfully, and I nodded. Now he wore a light green T-shirt, saying "_Wii are all united._" That was nice. I smiled to myself, but Ben returned it with a toothy grin. His hair caught my look.  
I hated how it was always messy. No matter what I did, it was always a messy mass of blonde hair. I reached forward to arrange a lock of hair that was covering the left side of his face, and for a moment he stood still, biting his lip, with a confused look, then he leaned towards me a few inches. My had stopped in mid-air. When he realized what I was about to do, he backed away awkwardly, and I looked down, blood boiling in my veins. I let my hand fall slowly on the bed.  
What did _he_ think I was going to do?  
He cleared his throat, and I startled. I felt an awkward pressure between us. I searched through my mind for a subject to bring up, but neither seemed good enough. So I chose something randomly.  
"I need help." I started, catching his attention. "At a quest. In _Majora's Mask_." I blabbered the words, not being able to make a single phrase out of them. Instead, sentence after sentece came out weirdly.  
"There's nothing _I_ can't handle." He replied, with a proud voice, while gesturing to himself with his thumbs.  
"That's good to know" I said, "because you'll have to shoot down aliens."  
"_That's _bothering you? " He laughed, and I showed him a serious gaze, interrupted by a frown. "It's easy! " He still sounded amused.  
"For you, maybe. Hey, don't judge me! " I defended myself. "They keep coming."  
"They're aliens. " Ben explained, like that would clarify everything. " Let me show you my skills. " Ben offered, with a grin, and I rolled my eyes and gave him the controller, after searching for it in a drawer in my nightstand.  
A half an hour later, I was friendly patting his shoulder, but I was as silently as I could laughing.  
"You said there's nothing you can't handle." I told him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.  
"Because there isn't! " He replied, defensively.  
"Then how can you explain this? " I showed him the TV's screen, implicitly the fact that he failed the quest. The fifth time.  
"There's obviously something wrong with the game." Ben smiled with the corners of his mouth.  
"That" I started "wouldn't be a problem for you, wouldn't it?" I hoped he understood what I meant to say.  
"Not exactly. But I'm not in the mood right now." He did get it.  
"So, that means you owe me an alien quest. " My smile was wide and teethy.  
"And you owe me a new hat. I'm not so charming without it. " Ben said.  
"You're never charming. "  
"Now that's a pretty big lie. " He stated, trying to raise an eyebrow. I giggled.  
"That's not a raised eyebrow, Ben. "  
"I'm in the learning phase. " He shushed me.  
This time, he smelled flowery, like roses, leaving his touch wherever he sat, whenever he moved. I wondered how could he smell so good.  
"We should watch the movie." I proposed, putting those thoughts away.  
Ben agreed with a nod.  
"Hey, do you know that you've called yourself a monkey a few hours ago?" I asked him, while waiting for the movie to begin. I nestled my head on a pillow, and he sat next to me, the bowl of popcorn separating us.  
"I never thought about that. I was only thinking at the part where I've called you a guy." He responded. "My uncle, precisely."  
"That must've skipped me." I laughed, and he did too.  
A few minutes after, I grabbed the bowl and put it on the nightstand, leaving a delicious-smelling trace behind. I slowly put my head on his shoulder, making Ben startle.  
"Is it okay if I stay like this?" I asked him, precociously.  
"Yeah, sure." He smiled.  
His body altered from cold to warm from times to times, like it was shot with electricity for a few seconds, heating up, then the wave disappearing, leaving nothing but iciness behind. And still, he smelled like roses, more dizzyingly than sandalwood and pinecones did. He smelled alive, without him actually having a beating heart.  
I stayed like that the rest of the movie, but I was only partially paying attention to it. Questions amassed in my head. Why did he lean in back then? And why do I secretly hope that he would've had continued? I remembered the time when he told me I could trust him. It was only a few days ago. Such a little time ago. Then I remembered when he held my hand that same day.  
A sudden thought came in my mind.  
Do I _like_ him?  
I wasn't sure.  
He was still Ben Drowned. No. He's not Ben Drowned to me. He's just, simply, Ben.  
And I _like_ Ben.

BEN'S POV

Lana's head was nestled on my shoulder and she breathed regularly, calmly, making me doubt that she was still awake. She didn't say a thing the whole movie. It was a catchy movie, but still, she would've had said something if she hadn't been asleep. I turned my head slowly to look at her, just to confirm my assumption. For a few moments I studied her face, covered in freckles. Her cheeks were chubby, and she a pale red lock of hair in her eyes. I uncovered her face, then I gently got up, being just about to leave.  
"Ben?" She asked with a sleepy voice, and I stopped.  
"Yes?"  
"I think I fell asleep. I'm sorry." She murmured, raising on her elbows.  
"It's fine." I assured her, smiling.  
"You're comfortable." Lana giggled.  
"I'll take it as a weird compliment." I laughed. "I should go. Or else they'll be worried." I added. "And it's late. You need all your energy to find me a new hat."  
She clapped her hands and then said quickly :  
"Ben, what do you want for Christmas? _Besides _a new hat."  
An answer stinged on my tongue like acid.  
_I just want to be free. _  
Instead, I said something else.  
"I'd like to spend my Christmas with you."  
Lana blushed, her pink face covering her freckles like a mask.  
"I'd like that too." She said, shyly.  
I felt an unknown emotion in my stomach, twisting it, knotting it. It somehow sent me a flashback of my father, before I had even bought the black cartridge. It made no sense at all. What was the connection between them? I shrugged, now feeling ice blocks melting down my spine. I could hardly think at my father. It's not someone I now would like to remember. To be on my mind. I don't hate him, I could never hate him. But I wished he had never existed. Because of him I am doing what I am doing.  
"Are we friends?" I bursted.  
"Of course."  
Again, she smiled. Does she smile because of me? I had never thought about this fact until now.  
But it's not like I'd care.  
I smiled back.  
"Have you ever thought that you're friends with the monster that's under your bed?" I questioned her.  
I _needed _to know everything.  
"Ben, that's Boogie Man." She said, innocently.  
My head warmed up at her answer, leaving me dumbfounded.  
"It was a metaphor." I told her in response.  
"It was a bad metaphor. You're not a monster, Ben." Lana argued, and I couldn't help but feel good to hear that. But still...  
"Look at my eyes." I told her. "_I don't have any_. And I can see. And on top of that, I killed people. I killed your friend." Why was I telling her all of these things? Her eyes were widened, but I couldn't make out if it was because of terror or because of something else.  
She raised up, arranged her shirt and walked until she was in front of me. She gazed at me with intensity. Her lips formed a sentence.  
"But you didn't kill me." She whispered.  
"I can't kill you." I stated, insecure. I don't know why I can't. But thinking about killing her seems fundamentally wrong.  
"So you're not a monster." Lana said briefly. "Okay?"  
"Okay." I agreed.  
Again, guilt flooded my body. Dawn of The Fifth Year. Freedom. She doesn't know. I _am _a monster.  
They were all coming along with the guilt, mockingly drowning me on the inside. Heh. Isn't that ironic?  
"Boogie Man is a really nice guy, by the way." I told her, with a low, almost trembling voice. Lana didn't notice.  
"Boogie Man doesn't exist." She assumed, with an almost secure voice.  
"No, he doesn't. But if he had existed, I'm sure he would have been a nice guy." I joked.  
"I don't think so. _Sinister_'s really sinister." She chuckled.  
I looked confused.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"A horror movie." She answered.  
I nodded.  
"Do_ I_ get a horror movie?"  
"Surprisingly, there's no movie with Ben Drowned." Lana sarcastically said. I giggled.  
"Why does Boogie Man get a movie and I don't?" I complained, pouting.  
She raised her shoulders.  
"Unfortunately I have to go." I said. I felt a pain in my neck as soon as I said the rest. "But I'll see you on Christmas." I raised the corners of my mouth to form a grin.  
"I can't wait."  
And then she hugged me. Again. Tightly. I wish she'd stop hugging me. She awakens feelings inside me I never had experienced before, so I don't know _what _they are. But one of them makes me wish she doesn't stop. And it persists, overwhelming the others.  
Lana broke the hug, and I turned and opened the door, breathing irregularly. I silently closed it and the sight of Sally standing in front of me as soon as I turned, caringly holding her teddy bear in her arms, caught my breath. What was she doing here?  
"Hi, Ben." She greeted, looking upwards at me, through her orbs.  
"Sally?" I blabbered.  
"Jane sent me here to get you. She said you'll listen." She explained, softly. A short pause, then: "Does Lana live here, Ben?"  
She was moving from one foot to another, pressing her chin on the teddy bear's head.  
I nodded.  
"I heard you talking to her, Ben. I never meant to. But she sounds very nice." Sally complimented her.  
I've always been like a big-brother to her, and cared for her. Seeing her like this - it just let go of the guilt.  
"Let's go home, Sally." I said.  
She agreed.  
"She changes you, Ben." Sally suddenly said. "And even if you don't show it, I think you like it."

* * *

**Author's note : Hi everyone! :) Sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy.  
So Lana likes Ben! ^_^  
Do you think Ben likes Lana?  
And Sally is so sweet!  
Also, do you guys know a creepypasta named "The Painter"? I found a fan-art of him on deviantart and he looks so cool but I can't find his story. :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**_- Chapter Seven : Memories _**

BEN'S POV

_Through my sea-blue orbs I saw, in a blood-freezing moment, a group of masked people heading towards me. Their laughs pierced the full-moon night with intensity. It didn't even resemble a laugh, more a very sharp scream, coming from their throats. They weren't taller than me, and I could barely see anything else other than their masks, on which there were imprinted horrifying facial expressions, that contorted their image. I wasn't able to move, I was petrified. I've never been so scared in my short life. And God - the way they were laughing! It was mocking. My body felt really cold, immaterial, as if it was made of thick water. My eyes hurt, the image becoming blurry from time to time, from a blink to another. The same feeling of blurry you have when you have water in your eyes. I felt very sick, and I was confused. What happened? Where was I? Who were _they? _I hoped someone will come and rescue me. I hoped it would be my father, because I didn't have anyone else. My mother died a long time ago, and I never got the chance to meet her. From that moment on it was just me and my father, an inseparable bond. Yet thinking about that made me feel strangely uneasy. I looked down and I saw I wore a green tunic, soaked with cold, salty water..._

_I raised my eyes from my clothes and I noticed those masked figures were closer, and they have stopped laughing for a few moments before making another step. One of them spoke, and his voice sounded abnormal. _

_"No one's going to save you, little boy. You're all alone." _

_And then, after noticing my frightful expression, in a matter of seconds, they started laughing again, but now more powerful and more amused, in their sadistic way, at least. I shrugged, and I felt ice blocks melting down my spine, clinging onto every nerve of my body. Is it possible that I was dreaming? That meant I shouldn't be afraid, because it's just a dream, and all of it will be over soon. All I remembered was playing the new game my father bought me. _Majora's Mask. _I made it pretty far in the game, and then I woke up here, not being able to remember anything else, and wet from head to toes._

_"I'm dreaming." I whispered, more to myself. "It's just a bad dream."_

_"That's what you think this is? A bad dream?" The masked-figure chuckled. "I'm afraid that, little boy, this is real." They were clothed, their garment differing from color to another. But their masks were too strange to think about something else, and the way they walked - as if they were floating. As if they didn't belong in this world. _

_"I want to wake up!" I shouted. "Please let me wake up!" I started shaking, feeling how the water in my tunic was making its way to my bare skin. _

_"No one is going to help you." They repeated, in a chorus. I noticed that their masks had empty eye-sockets. Were they eyeless? That meant that they were blind. So how was it possible then? How could they see me? _

_"No! My father will! He'll wake me up!" I sounded desperate, with the high-pitched voice of a twelve-year-old. _

_"Your father?" Laughs escaped their hidden mouths, and they were a mixture of pity and a huge amount of sick amusement. "You're father won't help you, little boy. Where was he when you drowned? He was right there, wasn't he? And he looked pleased at how water flows in your lungs as you were drowning, and he didn't move a finger to help you." _

_As I drowned? I didn't drown. I was alive, how could've I drowned? _

_"In fact, he wanted you to drown. He just needed help. And we helped him." The silhouette declared._

_"I'm alive!" I yelled. "I didn't drown! Just please let me wake up!" _

_"Your heart isn't beating, young one. You are dead." The figure moved its head to his side, staring at me vertically. "Now enough of this. Your father needs to pay his price." _

_His price? His price for their help? No! I forced myself to breathe regularly. It's a dream. A bad dream. I'll wake up and play _Majora's Mask _from a moment to another... I pressed my left hand on my chest. My heart wasn't beating, I realized. I was like a walking corpse. _

_"His price?" I repeated out-loud. _

_"His price, yes. We need your eyes, little boy. Your pretty sea-blue eyes." The figure's tone was like a madman's. "You're dead anyway. You won't be needing them." _

_My eyes? I felt my face turning white, my palms icy. Everything was so real, and in that moment I had stopped thinking this was a dream. _

_I remembered._

_His face, half of it covered with a weird mask, that had yellow eyes and spikes on its sides, gazing at me with no warmth nor love, while water pulled me in, stinging my eyes and flowing in my lungs. He wore Majora's Mask, I realized. _

_The figures surrounded me, and one of them grabbed my arms, while another placed a blank mask on my face, that had empty hollows for eyes. I tried to escape from their hold, but I couldn't. As soon as I felt their hands on my orbs I started yelling - because of pain, because of despair, because of fear. Beneath my mask, blood began flowing in waves. It hurt so much, and I was so cold and terrified. The only one I had ever loved and trusted betrayed me. He didn't truly love me. No one ever truly did, I started thinking. He even promised my eyes to these monsters. What was their point, keeping me alive while they took out my eyes? Torturing me? This was sick! All of the sudden, the image disappeared with a cracking noise, and pain loosened a bit. _

_"Somehow, I feel sorry for you, little boy. You never had your words in this." The figure whispered, _

_"S-sorry?" I murmured. "I-I'm b-blind." It hurt, God, it did! _

_"The Moon Children will offer you a deal, young one."_

_Moon Children? Those were characters in Majora's Mask..._

_Then they started telling me the deal, and I trembled, pushing that thought away. There was still pain, but not so excruciating as before. _

_"Do you agree?" They demanded. _

_I considered it for a moment. What they asked was horrible. But what happened to me was horrible as well. I wanted to be free. I deserved to be free. _

_"Yes, I do." I said, securely. _

_I still wasn't able to see anything, and it was so unusual to me. Everything was dark, lifeless. There were only voices. _

_They stole my eyes. The Moon Children. Now they felt bad for what they did. _

_"You've truly met with a terrible fate." They stated, numbly. "What is your name, young boy?"_

_"Ben." I told them instantly._

_Then they told me they would make sure that I will somehow be able to see, even if I had no eyes. The deal was easy to accomplish, I thought. darkly. I felt that I was changing, but I didn't care. I had a chance of becoming a human again. _

_"You have time until The Dawn of The Fifth Year, Ben Drowned." The Moon Children spoke. _

_Five years. I had five years._

"Ben! Wake up, Ben!" Sally shaked my whole body, with with a worried, soft and trembling voice. I realized that my face was burning, and that blood was flowing heavily from my empty eye-sockets, staining my tunic on the inside as the red liquid made its way down my throat.

"Sally, what's wrong?" I demanded. I knew I left with her from Lana's house, heading to the Mansion. Did I fell asleep in the meantime or what?

"Well, everyone's out killing, and we were watching TV and you fell asleep and then you started yelling things in your sleep and it was scary. You begged me to wake you up." Sally whispered, brown locks partly covering her green eyes. She talked hesitatingly.

"I begged you wake me up?" I repeated the last phrase, because I didn't know what else to say, and so she would have to continue the idea. I had a very unusual dream, something I keep myself from dreaming. It was more of a memory than it was a dream, but still. Why did I remember that day? It was one of the worst days of my life. The other one was when I visited my father as myself, the creepypasta, and he laughed in my face, telling me that I could kill him if I wanted to, but that wouldn't change anything. So I didn't kill him, because he wasn't the solution to my task. I had to intention of proving him that I was just like him.

"You did. Ben, what are you thinking at?"

She hugged Charlie with even more softness, pressing her ching hardly into the teddy bear's brown plush head while she was speaking, so the words came out muffled.

"It doesn't matter." A short pause, when I inhaled deeply, then : "I was thinking at my life before I met you guys." I confessed.

"Oh!" Sally exclaimed. "Do you miss it, Ben?"

"Not exactly. There were a lot of things I didn't know when I was living it back then." I stated, thoughtfully.

Like the lack of love my father had. Like the secret plan of killing me in the end. Drowning me. Promising my eyes to the Moon Children. There was no such thing as an inseparable bond. Because, after all, what is a bond with only one true side?

"But you know them now, don't you?" She said. "You're happy, right?"

She was so innocent and childish. Sometimes lying comes out easily than other times when you're doing it for someone else's sake, other than yours. That's how I comforted myself.

"Yeah, I am." I told her, and she smiled widely, clapping her hands. That made me think at Lana. She wanted to buy me a Christmas present. Did she really care? Did _I _really care? I mentally shook my head in disbelief. I didn't. The only ones I cared about were the creepypastas. They were like me, in a way or another. But Lana wasn't. She was a human, and she was too extraordinary and fascinating for me. So I resumed at not caring.

"I know you told me not to ask you anymore, but do you _like_ Lana?" Sally bursted. Did I ask her that? Anyway she wouldn't have listened.

"Sally..." I began. How am I supposed to explain her everything? I couldn't. So I used the simplest answer. "I don't know."

"But Ben!" She almost shouted. "She's different from other girls that like you!"

"She doesn't like me, Sally." I told her in response. She looked at me, chewing her cheek.

"_Of course_ she does!" She said, as if I was blind the whole time.

I felt how it was like to be blind, I thought.

That memory started haunting me all of the sudden, now that The Dawn of The Fifth Year was close. I shrugged.

"Let's just not talk about this anymore, okay?" I asked her, pleadingly.

"Okay." Sally agreed, but it was clear that she still wanted some answers.

We had spent the rest of the time left before everybody came back watching Sally's favorite cartoon. Tomorrow is Monday, I realized, with a sore pain in my neck.

In a matter of seconds, the Mansion was animated by everyone's voices and the noise their steps made when they walked inside, in pure excitement. Jeff made his way towards me, his gray hoodie not so entirely stained and a serious look imprinted on his face.

"Sally, can you leave me and Ben alone for a few minutes?" Jeff asked. She nodded, got up and left.

"What is it?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I did it." He said.

It took me a few moments to find out what he meant, but then my non-beating heart stopped its nullness.

"You did _it_?" I repeated, amazed. "But we agreed on tomorrow.."

"I know we did. But what's done is done." Jeff said, his knife-carved smile moving grotesquely as he spoke.

"Tomorrow wasn't possible." The scarred boy added.

"Jeff, was it bad?" I asked, still shocked.

"It wasn't fatal." He responded. "Now excuse me, but I must go change."

With that, he turned and ran upstairs, following Sally's past footsteps.

_"You can trust me, Lana." _I had told her.

Why do I bother myself so much?

LANA'S POV

Few hours after Ben left, my mom answered a phone call. It was from a hospital in London. They told her that my brother was attacked while he was walking home. He is in a coma, but he is stable. The next thing I knew, she slammed in my room, hugged me and through tears she told me what happened.

What horrible person would do that, attacking someone, beating him until he was unconscious? I held in my tears. I knew my mom was afraid that she will lose my brother like she lost my father, and the last thing she needed was me sharing that thought.

She rumbled about him being alone in a hospital, and, after what it seemed like an hour later, she said that I should rest, and she will stay up and see if anything changes in his situation. I protested, but she already left, leaving me alone. I finally started crying, seated on my bed.

"I'm so sorry, Lana." I heard Ben saying. Why was he here? Didn't he leave?

"It's awful, what happened." He continued.

"Didn't you leave?" I only asked him, with a shaking voice.

"I did. But I came back." He answered. "But if you want to be alone, I can leave again." Ben said, insecure.

"No, I don't want to be alone." I said. I didn't. Being alone in these situations was horrible. And his presence comforted me. But now I didn't care about the sweet and prickly way that he smelled, or that for sure his hair was covering his eyes again. My brother was hurt, and I wasn't able to be there with him, because he wasn't at home.

He walked towards me and then sat down next to me, putting his right arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Are you going to go see him?" He asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"He is in London. I most likely wouldn't. But my mom will. I'll make her go, even if she doesn't want to." I said. Ben gazed at me softly, while another question escaped his lips.

"And what about you? You're going to stay here?"

I nodded.

"You know" he said, while gently patting both of my eyes at a time with his sleeve "you can come and stay with me while your mother is gone. At The Mansion. It's Christmas. No one should spend their Christmas alone."

"I don't want to bother you, Ben." I said. His gentleness made my stomach twist and twitch.

"Usually everyone's afraid that I will bother them. " He joked, but I didn't laugh, even if I normally would have. You could never bother me, Lana." Ben added.

I gave him a small smile.

"So, you'll come with me at the Mansion?" He asked.

I thought at his proposal for a second. Otherwise, I will spend my Christmas alone, and I didn't want that. So, finally, I said :

"Yeah, I will."

Ben smiled widely, as if me agreeing was the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

**Author's note : Hi everyone! :) Here's the update. Sorry that it's a late update, but I've been really busy. I have exams this year. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Also, thank you for the comments & hearts! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

_-Chapter eight: Ready to go? _

LANA'S POV

"I'm nervous." I said, tangling my fingers restlessly. I felt a sore pain in my eyes, but not because I was tired. It was that kind of pain you feel when you're about to cry but in the same time you aren't.

"Why?" he asked, rubbing his temple. It was really late, but anyway I couldn't get any more sleep, and Ben insisted he'd stay.

"I don't really know. But generally I'm afraid people won't like me." I paused a few moments, inhaling. The air smelled like a dusty night does and like Ben, in the different way of prickly and sweet in the same time. "So I suppose that's why." I added, admittedly.

He gasped.

"That's silly." He chuckled. I frowned, questioningly. "I liked you from the moments we first talked." He explained.

I smiled, being glad darkness hid my rose blush. I contemplated what he meant by _like,_ only to make myself blush harder.

"I'm not just saying it to make you feel better. I mean it. And come to think of it, most of them are pervs. They like anyone." He stated, as if it was something obvious.

I laughed shyly.

"That's the lamest attempt to make someone feel better." I told him.

"Well, did it work?" He grinned.

"Maybe." I giggled.

"Not so lame after all, then." Ben replied, with a low voice. I glared at him and instantly reached out to arrange his messy hair. How does he always manage to make me feel better? He didn't say anything; he only stood there, watching me, quietly. I pushed a soft lock of hair out of his right supposedly eye, and then turned my head to face him.

We were close and our shoulders brushed. It was rather an awkward, deep silence. I cleared my throat and said:

"No, it's lame, but effective."

He pouted, and I simply raised my eyebrow.

"At least it's good." Ben sighed, and I smiled as a response. "I'm really sorry about what happened. To your brother, I mean. I wish there was something I could do." He suddenly said.

"It's not your fault, Ben." I replied with a soft voice.

He gulped and a flash of an unknown emotion passed his face, but he added: "I know, but still..."

"It's okay. I'm sure he will be fine. My mom's going to be there for him." I assured him and I assured myself in the same time.

"You should sleep." Ben said after a moment's pause. "You sound tired."

I nodded. I didn't feel tired, but most likely I unknowingly was.

He pulled me closer, and I nestled my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered, pressing my chin lightly into his tunic.

"What for?"

"For staying. I really appreciate that."

"No problem, Lana." He smiled, and I closed my eyes, breathing regularly, trying to fall asleep.

BEN'S POV

I watched her sleep half of the night that remained, in the most innocent and un-sickly way of the sentence. I couldn't see her features properly. Night hid her freckles and dissipated her fiery-red hair, but I was fully aware of their presence. Lana rested her head on my shoulder, but she seemed light as a feather. I untangled my gaze from her. She had said it's not my fault, and I told her that I knew.

I'm still not sure why I _can't_ kill her, besides that primary reason, but afterwards I couldn't stop thinking that maybe I don't deserve the freedom I'm paying for.

LANA'S POV

When I woke up he was gone, but I knew I was going to see him soon. I stood up and arranged my T-shirt, then exited my room. I heard the sound of the television in the hallway, so I knew my mom was already awake. I concentrated on catching what she was listening to.

_We still don't know who attacked the brightest student in the university, or the reason why, but the police are searching for clues to elucidate this mystery. The news of the attack came as a shock for each of Mr. Thompson's colleagues, because, they said, he was nice to everyone and everyone liked him. No one he knew would attack him. _

I gulped. They were talking about my brother. I turned and started walking back towards my room, but the floor creaked underneath and my mom yelled from downstairs:

"Lana, is that you? Are you awake?"

"Were they talking about my brother?" I asked, while making my way to the living room.

"Yeah, they were. But he's fine… I mean, I'm sure. He has to be." My mother began worriedly.

"Mom, stop. You have to go and see him." I told her.

"Lana, we're talking about London." She began.

"I know. And he's my brother. He needs you. I know I can't come. But I can take care of myself." I paused, taking a deep breath. My voice was trembling. "Please." I added.

"I don't know, Lana…"

"It's Christmas. Please." I repeated. "What if he wakes up in a hospital at Christmas Eve and you're not there?"

She looked at her shoes, and I knew she was holding her tears back. I wanted to hug her, but I couldn't move. So I just stared, helplessly.

"You have to call me. Each day." She finally said.

"I will. Thank you." I said instantly.

She showed me a small smile and went upstairs to pack.

For whatever reason, there were still a few tickets to London left. An hour later, I embraced her tightly and she whispered in my ear: "Each day. _At least_."

"Okay. Have a safe flight."

"I love you." She said, then climbed in her taxi and waved before she was gone.

I went back inside the house, with a confusing mixture of feelings inside my head. I was going to spend my Christmas with Ben. With him and the creepypastas. I knew I could trust him, yet still…

"Good morning." He greeted, and I startled.

"Ready to go?" Ben asked. I looked at him, precisely at the black, deep hollows of his eyes. My gaze moved downwards, at his thin mouth which was forming a small grin, then at his skinny chest covered in his green tunic. Finally, I saw he reached out his hand at me. I grabbed it, entangling my fingers with his in a soft grip which sent shivers up and down my spine, and responded:

"Sure."

BEN'S POV

"Are you sure he is going to be alright?" I asked the scarred boy again.

"Yes, Ben, I am. Why do you even care so much?" Jeff questioned, sitting cross-legged in his armchair.

"I don't." I denied, leaning on my left foot.

"If I didn't know you, I'd say you wouldn't want his sister to get hurt." Jeff said teasingly. _But I _don't_ want Lana to get hurt, _I thought. "Why this struggle, Ben? Why did you ask me to do it?"

Instantly I said to myself that I can't tell him.

But my intention first was to get his advice. Yet it was something very personal and painful. I thought at it for a moment, and finally decided to tell him all about it. The Moon Children. Majora's Mask. Dawn of The Fifth Year. _Everything. _

His lidless eyes widened.

"Ben, that's… I never imagined it would go this far." He finally said, lowering his tone.

I raised my shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"I still don't know why you wanted to talk to me now. I'm sure it's not for the confession."

"Isn't it wrong, Jeff? Everything I'm doing?" I whispered.

"_Wrong?_ No. You deserve what you deserve."

"But the others… they don't deserve what they're going to get." I contemplated.

Jeff made a thoughtful face for a moment, and then he responded, shifting uncomfortably in his chair:

"You know what the real problem is, Ben?" he asked, without wanting an answer. "You don't really care whether the others get hurt, because that's not you. You're still a creepypasta. But you do _care_ for Lana, and eventually you'll realize that."

Then he rose up and left, silently, as if he was never even here. I didn't move. I kept staring at the blank walls, dumbfounded.

Of course I didn't care for her.

He just doesn't understand.

_"She changes you and I think you like it." _

I didn't change. I'm never going to change. Mentally. Physically, though…

They just don't understand. None of them do.

I was just about to leave the Mansion when I heard a familiar voice talking slowly from the kitchen. I turned and saw a Slenderman look-alike figure, although dressed more casually. What was _Offenderman_ doing here? Slenderman _hates _him, and I know he's just not living up to his name right now. What were they talking about?

I tried not to make any sounds at all and approached them.

"What do you want, Offender?" Slenderman sounded disturbed.

"Calm down, brother. I'm here to talk about your little boy Ben."

About me?! I gasped, suddenly realizing about what he would want to talk to Slender, regarding me. But he couldn't! I trusted him to stay quiet!

"He wants to bring a human here." Offender said, with a pompous voice.

"That child told me. I do not have any problems with it." Slender replied, with an icy tone, and I held in my breath.

"Did he also tell you he paid me a small visit, just a few days ago?"

I wanted to go in there and make him shut up, but that would just cause more troubles.

"What are you talking about?" Slender demanded.

I felt ice blocks melting down my spine.

"He wanted me to help him contact The Moon Children." Offender admitted.

Slender let out a sigh of surprise, and his brother laughed slowly, but I couldn't tell what he found amusing.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Sally's sweet voice questioned from behind. "Aren't you supposed to bring Lana here?

"I was just about to go." I said quickly, and she smiled, holding Charlie in her arms.

Jeff knows. And now so does Slender.

Was Slender going to tell me the same thing Jeff did?

A small thought in the corner of my mind caught my attention.

_Was I denying myself when I told everyone that I didn't care for her? _

* * *

**Author's note : Hii everyone! I'm so so so so so so sorry for making you wait so much! I had some really busy weeks. Again, I'm sorry!**

**Thanks so much for all those views and reviews and everything! It's so nice to know that there are people who actually read what you're writing. :)**

**So, finally, a few questions!**

**Do you thing Ben actually cares for Lana, but he just doesn't know it yet? **

**And why do you think he wanted to contact The Moon Children? **


End file.
